paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimbo Crosskill
The Akimbo Crosskill pistols are a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. Overview Crosskill pistols can be dual-wielded in the primary weapon slot for their greatly increased damage output at the cost of precise aiming, stability and the opportunity cost of being unable to use other primaries. All akimbo weapon modifications cost extra than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Decent damage, when modded properly it does a good deal more damage than the Bernettis * Reasonably accurate * Good concealment * Has many modifications available * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available early on and is quite cheap Cons: * Low magazine capacity * High recoil * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage. * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * No sight, aiming only provides a blurry "zoom" * Takes up the primary slot * Slow reload * Is marginally more expensive than the standalone version * Somewhat poor stats without extensive modification, compared to other pistols Tips * Purchasing the Akimbo skill is useful for negating the weapon's low magazine capacity. * The dual Crosskills's recoil is somewhat of an issue, though there are mods which augments the Stability stat that can alleviate this problem (Long Vented Slide, Flash Hider, etc...) and should be fitted with as many as possible. * Equip laser sights to help with aiming. You will have a very hard time without one equipped. * The weapon strikes a fine balance between the weaker Bernettis and the stronger Deagles, which sacrifice damage and ammo pool, respectively. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Akimbo-Crosskill-Pistonheads.png| +4 Accuracy Akimbo-Crosskill-Tigershark.png| +4 Stability Akimbo-Crosskill-Castor-and-Pollux.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Akimbo-Crosskill-Stampede.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Akimbo-Crosskill-Grim-Reaper.png| +4 Stability Akimbo-Crosskill-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Akimbo-Crosskill-Santa's-Slayers.png| +4 Stability |-|Skin Trivia= * likely refers to the English motoring forum and trading site of the same name. * (Castor and Pollux) was named after the eponymous of Greek mythology, whose shared immortality made up the Gemini constellation. As a reference to the above, the frames of the pistols are additionally printed with "per aspera ad astra", meaning "through hardships to the stars" in Latin. *A is an uncontrolled concerted running as an act of mass impulse among herd animals or a crowd of people in which the group collectively begins running, often in an attempt to escape a perceived threat. *The quotes inscribed on the slides of the skin is misattributed to , while it actually appeared in a speech delivered in 1983 by Leon C. Megginson, a business professor at the convention of the Southwestern Social Science Association. *The skin bears two over-barrel laser sights akin to the one featured on the used by the in James Cameron's . **The Santa's Slayers description apparently comes from a reply on a thread on the "wargchan.org" message board. Trivia *The Crosskill is based on the Springfield Armory 1911 MC Operator but possesses the pearl style grip pad of the Champion Lightweight Operator model. The words "Crosskill Operator" engraved on the slide is a reference to this. *All Akimbo Weapons had a glitch the day they were added. This glitch was, when reloading with an empty mag, the sights would be pulled back, not the whole slide. Gallery 800px-Payday2 Springfield Armory 1911 Lightweight Operator akimbo -hd1- menu 2.jpg|In-game preview of the Akimbo Crosskills. Category:Akimbo Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)